Ella es: Mi chica Perfecta
by Zero-0017
Summary: Aomine Daiki estaba cansado de su vida como estrella de basketball... hasta que conoció a esa pelirroja con mucho temperamento./Kagami!fem /AoKaga /No es yaoi /Hikari Month /What if...?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Pareja: Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga

Palabras: 4100

Avisos: Este fic es un _What__if__...? _donde se refiere a como hubieran sido las cosas si Kagami hubiera sido chica. / NO ES YAOI. /_Este __fic__ participa en la convocatoria "Hikari __Month__" del Grupo de FB __AoKaga__ 5x10._

Notas: Antes de que me reclamen, hice esta historia hetero _-yo __heterosexualizando__ lo yaoi(?) __xD_\- debido a que, mientras buscaba inspiración para este reto, estuve leyendo fics y las historias donde Kagami era mujer, este siempre se "convertía" por diferentes circunstancias. Así que simplemente quise hacer algo diferente. ¿Fin? Si, sabiendo esto aun quieres leer, adelante.

.

Ella es: Mi Chica Perfecta

.

.

Aomine veía a su vida como una fastidiosa rutina.

Bien, debía admitir que para él todo era aburrido a pesar de ser la estrella de su equipo de basketball. Y no solo eso, también podría considerarse uno de los mejores jugadores de su edad... de todo Japón. Él era un prodigio, un genio del basketball.

Corrección: Un aburrido genio del basketball.

Se cubría los ojos con la palma de su mano para evitar que los rayos del sol vespertino le dieran en el rostro, mientras hacia el vago... como siempre. Se había escapado de las prácticas otra vez. No lo entendía, si bien era cierto que era tan bueno como para no necesitar entrenar, los demás le obligaban a acudir, cosa que el odiaba. Sentirse arrastrado por la corriente no iba con él. Aunque pensándolo bien... jugar ya no le era divertido. Incluso Satsuki Momoi, su amiga de la infancia lo forzaba a ir a los entrenamientos. ¡Cierto! Al recordar la hora, se percató que aquella chica de pechos grandes no tardaría en llegar a donde se encontraba para arrastrarlo al gimnasio.

Solo que ese día no estaba de humor para seguirles el juego.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, se dirigió a unas canchas las cuales no estaban muy cercanas a su instituto, por si a Satsuki se le ocurría ir a buscarle en los lugares de siempre. Consiguió un balón y mientras buscaba el lugar más apartado para practicar, fue cuando la vio.

¡Era la chica con las tetas más grandes que había visto en su vida! Si, el porno no contaba en ese ranking. Aquella muchacha pelirroja estaba practicando tiros de baloncesto, y en cuanto noto a Daiki acercarse detuvo su práctica para... ¿chasquear la lengua?

Se voltéo a mirarle de forma retadora y le mostro el dedo índice.

—¡_Fuck __you__, man_!—dijo en un inglés casi perfecto –Yo llegué aquí primero—termino la frase en japonés y con voz despectiva.

Bueno... no sé esperaba que esas tetas tuvieran una dueña tan mal hablada.

—No eres dueña del lugar "Señorita Pechos Enormes"—comento Aomine con una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia y envió al balón que tenía entre las manos a encestarse sin siquiera tocar el aro, un tiro perfecto.

La joven se acomodó la coleta que sujetaba su largo cabello pelirrojo y le miro con una sonrisa, mientras posaba una de sus manos en su cadera.

—¿Quieres retarme a un juego por el derecho de practicar aquí?—comento la chica pagada de sí misma –Eso claro, si no te molesta perder contra una mujer.

¿Perder? ¿Aomine? ¡Ja! Quería carcajearse de aquella pelirroja, ¿con quién creía que hablaba? ¿Con un aficionado?

Aomine también sonrió.

—Solo si no te pones a llorar cuando pierdas—dijo él, ladeando la cabeza un poco.

.

.

_Okey_, ella iba perdiendo.

Taiga admitía que no se lo esperaba, y que no había tenido ni idea de en lo que se había metido. Pero vamos, ella no conocía a ningún japonés que le ganase en un _uno-a-uno_... hasta ahora. Sin embargo, ahora sus labios carnosos estaban hechos una línea mientras intentaba no gritar insultos en ingles a aquel tipo moreno. Ella sentía que le faltaban palabras violentas para hablar en japonés, por eso muchas veces maldecía en inglés. Odiaba perder, y el partido ya pintaba mal.

—Maldito negro—susurro a la vez que chasqueo la lengua.

Odió la estúpida sonrisa en la cara de ese idiota.

—Vamos "Señorita Pechos Enormes"—sí, ya le había puesto ese apodo el imbécil –¿No decías que ibas a ganarme?

Frunció los labios, de verdad quería darle una patada en las bolas.

–Solo... te dejo anotar a propósito—mintió de manera muy obvia.

—Recuerda que el ganador tiene control completo del lugar y el perdedor no debe de molestar por aquí—le recordó Aomine.

—Lo sé tarado—respondió ella e hizo un puchero.

Para cualquier persona que viera aquel partido, incluso quien no supiera nada de basketball, seria obvio que Aomine tenía maestría en el ramo. Mostrando sus habilidades sin ningún reparo, tanto su velocidad como su excelencia del manejo del basketball callejero. Y Taiga no podía más que admirar eso, llegando incluso a sonreír, y a reírse a carcajadas al jugar contra aquel chico alto y moreno. No podía negar tampoco que estaba sorprendida, y sobre todo... emocionada. Lo notaba en los latidos de su corazón.

El as de Tōō estaba bastante sorprendido también.

Rara vez alguien intentaba seguirle el paso, y duraba tanto sin desanimarse en el partido. Otros, a esas alturas ya se hubieran dado por vencidos, pero ella no. ¡Vamos!, con decir que ni siquiera le daba tiempo de mirar a esas hermosas tetas rebotar debido a que en cualquier descuido, ella anotaba. Como lo escuchan, aquella chica, aunque no estaba ganando, anotaba varios puntos en sus descuidos y por su cuenta propia. Podía darse cuenta de ese estilo americano que ella manejaba, sin duda esa chica sabia jugar, a decir verdad, era la una chica que conocía que jugaba basketball a ese nivel.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía, era que estaba divirtiéndose. No podía negar eso.

—Kagami-san—escucharon una voz y ambos saltaron de la impresión.

A la orilla de la cancha estaba Kuroko Tetsuya, mirando el partido. Al que ni siquiera habían notado hasta que habló.

—¡Diablos Kuroko!—chilló la pelirroja –No aparezcas de repente.

—Llevo aquí un buen rato—se defendió Kuroko —¿Qué haces jugando contra Aomine-kun, Kagami-san?

—¡¿Lo/la conoces?!—menciono aquel par.

El chico de piel nívea los miro alternadamente.

—Kagami-san es mi compañera de escuela—contesto primero a Aomine –Y Aomine-kun era miembro del mismo club de basketball en la secundaria— Explicó.

La pelirroja silbó. –¡Entonces este es uno de los milagritos!

—Si, de la generación de los milagros—contesto Kuroko.

—¡Vaya! Eso explica muchas cosas—se puso en pose defensiva. –Pero primero terminemos con esto.

¿En serio esa chica aun quería jugar? Al principio, supuso que el orgullo y la ignorancia de aquella chica le impedía darse por vencida, pero ahora que lo sabía ¿de verdad quería continuar? Bien, pues él tampoco se daría por vencido, además de que iba ganando, claro.

Aomine humedeció sus labios y mostró una enigmática sonrisa. Este juego resulto más interesante de lo que pensaba.

.

.

Taiga solo pudo anotar la mitad de puntos de los que hizo Aomine.

Si bien, era cierto que estaba frustrada, su corazón latía muy rápido por la emoción de ese partido. Mientras estaba recuperando el aliento, miraba de reojo al chico, era alto, moreno y de cabello azul oscuro, algunas incluso dirían que era guapo, pero ella no... al menos no en voz alta. Limpiando el sudor de su frente y rostro, apreció también con detenimiento su cuerpo, era trabajado y podía notar cada uno de sus músculos aun con la ropa puesta; incluso su espalda amplia era... un momento ¿A dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos?

Por otra parte de la cancha, mientras Daiki ignoraba a Kuroko, quien le regañaba por tratar tan mal a la chica y ponerle apodos al apenas conocerla; miraba a hurtadillas a la pelirroja. O eso era hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, porque en ese momento fingió que su intención era:

—¡Yo gane tetona!—expreso orgulloso para fastidiarla.

—Me di cuenta tonto—infló los mofletes –¡La próxima ten por seguro que te ganare!—dijo tomando su balón y retirándose —¡Kuroko, llévame al MajiBurger!

Había dos sentimientos opuestos en Aomine: En primera... ¿a la próxima? Eso quería decir que la pechugona pensaba en retarle nuevamente ¿verdad? Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, para inmediatamente después ponerse serio ante lo segundo: ¿Kuroko había ido por ella? ¿Acaso ellos dos eran...? Satsuki se iba a ponerse a llorar si eso era cierto, porque estaba enamorada de Kuroko y ella es su amiga de la infancia a pesar de todo... por eso los siguió. O al menos esa era la justificación mental que se había dado a sí mismo.

_«De todas formas planeaba ir al __MajiBurger__»_ Comento para sus adentros.

.

.

Aquellos dos que acababan de conocerse, no pararon de molestarse mutuamente en el restaurante de comida rápida, mientras que Kuroko permanecía en silencio comiendo su hamburguesa.

Lo sorprendente era que tanto Aomine como Kagami pidieron una docena de hamburguesas cada uno. En el moreno no estaba mal visto por su talla y estatura, pero Taiga era espectáculo en el lugar, por ser mujer y estar cometiendo de forma tan poca delicada, todo por tratar de seguirle el paso a Daiki de nuevo. Siendo que este se había sentado en la misma mesa debido a invitación de Kuroko.

—Vas a engordar—sentencio Daiki, como esperando alguna reacción típica de chica preocupada por su peso.

—Yo no engordo—espetó Taiga en medio de un bocado.

—¿Acaso tienes el estómago en las tetas? Porque de otra forma no me explico cómo puedes comer tanto.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué obsesión tienes con mis pechos, eh? Parece que no puedes dirigirte a mí sin mencionarlos.

El moreno no pudo refutar eso.

—Aomine-kun tiene preferencia por las chicas con mucho busto—explicó Kuroko.

—Mn... ¿Será por eso entonces?—dijo Kagami volteando la mirada a otro lado, como para zanjar esa plática.

Pasaron a conversaciones más seguras, sobre los tiempos en los que Kuroko y Aomine pertenecían al mismo equipo. O del pasado de Taiga mientras vivía en Estados Unidos, donde había aprendido a jugar basketball. De esa manera, Daiki se enteró que Kuroko y aquella chica solo eran compañeros de la escuela –amigos, a pesar de sus peleas-, lo que le hizo tranquilizarse. Ahora no tendría que ser paño de lágrimas de Momoi.

Y aunque los días que siguieron a esa fecha siguió acudiendo a la misma cancha en la que se habían encontrado, la pelirroja no regreso. Así que se había tomado en serio su promesa sobre: _"el ganador tiene control completo del lugar y el perdedor no debe de molestar por aquí_".

Se maldijo a si mismo por esas palabras y por primera vez, se arrepentía de haber ganado.

.

.

Últimamente no había dormido muy bien. Él era de las personas que cuando se acostaban a dormir no despertaban hasta el día siguiente, pero cierta pelirroja le quitaba el sueño. No es que pensara en ella de manera sexual, aunque podría; sino que le amargaba saber que ella ni siquiera se le había vuelto a cruzar en el camino. Tenía presente que no estaba en posición de exigir nada a una persona que prácticamente hecho de la cancha, pero en serio, ¿ni siquiera quería volver a verlo?

Maldijo a esa "Señorita pechos enormes" por llegar intempestivamente a su vida y desaparecer como si nada.

Tenía que intentar dormir, ya que al día siguiente tenían un partido importante contra el Seirin, la preparatoria de Kuroko. Aunque, podría preguntarle después del partido sobre aquella chica y quitarse de una vez por todas ese sentimiento de... ¿Qué? ¿Culpabilidad? ¡Como sea! Simplemente quería tener noticias sobre ella. Así que cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo.

.

.

Era un día inmejorable, había sol y buen clima, aunque eso no importaba mucho ya que jugarían bajo techo. Además de que ese día tenían un enfrentamiento contra los de Tōō, y eso quería decir que ¡tendría su revancha! Su muy ansiada revancha.

El equipo de Seirin entro al gimnasio bajo la mirada de toda la gente que ya estaba reunida en aquel lugar entre espectadores, jugadores y arbitraje. Taiga miraba emocionada el lugar, y sonreía.

—¿Emocionada Kagami-san?—pregunto el capitán del equipo al notar sus expresiones.

—¡Si, Hyuga!... em digo... Hyuga-senpai.

—Taiga-chan es la más emocionada hoy—comento Teppei con una amable sonrisa.

Y era cierto, ya no podía esperar para que el partido comenzara.

.

.

Tuvo que pedirle de la manera más atenta -de la que fue capaz- a su entrenador que le dejara jugar desde el principio del partido. Y además, últimamente era muy complaciente con aquel hombre en el aspecto de acudir a las prácticas con regularidad y tomársela más en serio. De hecho, ya todos sospechaban que algo quería a cambio y nos solo era un repentino interés de ser un buen integrante del equipo. Pero Momoi, como amiga que era, estaba más que curiosa por aquel repentino cambio, y claro que analizando su comportamiento resultaba muy sospechoso.

Solo que ella era muy curiosa. Demasiado.

—¿Por qué Dai-chan? ¿Tanto quieres jugar contra el Seirin? ¿Es por Kuroko?

—Deja de imaginarte cosas Satsuki—expresó Aomine mientras se dirigía a los vestidores.

No quería decirle que en parte estaba en lo correcto al suponer que era por Kuroko, aunque decidió guárdaselo. No quería que Momoi se entrometiera en su vida, aunque algo le decía que la chica de cabello rosa no tardaría en enterarse de todo, de una u otra forma. Pero tampoco era como que pudiera decirle simplemente "_Hey, __Satsuki__. Estoy interesado en una tetona, conocida de __Tetsu_" Porque en primera, ¿realmente estaba interesado en ella? ¿o solo era atracción puramente física? Y en segunda, ¿Qué realmente quería lograr con todo esto? Ni puta idea.

Meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando despejar su mente cuando entro junto con sus compañeros de equipo al gimnasio.

Todo estaba normal hasta cierto punto, con los espectadores y animadores vitoreando a su equipo; incluso gritos de fans. Puso todo de sí para concentrarse en el calentamiento, ya hablaría con Tetsu después, pero justo cuando salían de la cancha para dejar a los de Seirin que tuvieran su calentamiento, volteo a buscar a Kuroko con la mirada, cuando su atención fue robada.

—¿Señorita pechos enormes?—casi grito, incrédulo —¿Tu aquí?

Ese largo cabello pelirrojo que ondeaba como el fuego había captado toda su visión, ella era inconfundible.

—Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, idiota—le respondió la pelirroja.

A su alrededor, los demás miembros del Seirin estaban petrificados. No entendían que sucedía exactamente entre esos dos, ya que ni siquiera estaban enterados de que se conocían. La tensión en el aire era tangible, aunque esta fue rota por un chico rubio alto, de cuerpo bien proporcionado y de ojos verdes, que vestía el uniforme del Seirin. El chico sujeto de la cintura a Taiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mirando con detenimiento a Aomine, que reacciono frunciendo el ceño por lo que sus ojos veían. El rubio se mostraba posesivo ante la pelirroja, como diciendo "ella es mía" con sus acciones. Cosa que molesto bastante al moreno.

—Alex, idiota. ¡Suéltame!—se removió Kagami entre sus brazos.

—¡Uy! Solo quería ayudarte con este tipo que se dirigió tan groseramente hacia ti—explico Alex y fulminó con la mirada a Daiki –Y bien, ¿Qué negocios tienes con nuestra manager?—pregunto el rubio con su japonés con acento americano.

Aomine chasqueo la lengua. Pero antes de decir nada, la pelirroja se deshizo del abrazo de Alex y se acercó a Aomine.

—Esta vez, te ganaremos—espetó.

—¿Tu?—el moreno le miro con burla –Tu no vas a jugar, además... yo nunca pierdo.

—Es cierto que no jugare en la cancha, ¡pero me he esforzado mucho junto con mi equipo!

La mirada que ella le dio, parecía arder. Era de fuego. Y algo en Aomine también se encendió.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¡Sí!—exclamo Taiga sin siquiera pensarlo con detenimiento.

En la mente de todos los testigos de esas palabras, se repitió la misma frase: _«¡Que tonta!»_

Una cosa era que tuviera confianza en su equipo, pero de eso a llegar apostar contra Daiki Aomine, As de Tōō y ex miembro de la generación de los milagros... definitivamente era una locura.

Aomine sonrió de lado, lleno de confianza.

—Está bien, el perdedor hará lo que el ganador quiera ¿de acuerdo?

—Como quieras, de todas formas. Nosotros vamos a ganar.

.

.

Ambos estaban jugándose su orgullo, y ese partido parecía una guerra.

Ya que, aunque Daiki no podía decir que ese partido lo tenía ganado desde el empiezo, normalmente los equipos contra los que se enfrentaba eran aplastados de manera temprana con mucha diferencia de puntos. Solo que Seirin estaba dándole problemas, en especial ese americano Alex, era realmente bueno; y a juzgar por su actitud... había algo entre él y la pelirroja. Si no fuera así, ¿entonces porque le miraba con tanto resentimiento? Además, de que parecía que se había tomado la apuesta muy personal.

Por su parte Taiga, además de hacer las labores normales de una manager, parecía jugar un papel importante al momento de los tiempos libres y los descansos entre tiempos. Se parecía a Momoi, solo que a diferencia de ella, que solo podía dar un panorama teórico de lo que los contrarios podían llegar a hacer, y de sus habilidades, Kagami tenía la experiencia de jugadora de basketball, haciendo recomendaciones de contramedidas, y armando estrategias junto a Riko, la entrenadora. Y Aomine se daba cuenta en los movimientos de los chicos de Seirin, en ellos se reflejaba el trabajo de Taiga. En especial en la forma de moverse de Alex, que era idéntica al estilo de juego de la pelirroja, solo que el americano tenía más poder debido a su altura y complexión. Al igual que él mismo, Alexander García era un monstruo del basketball.

¿Por qué siempre que Taiga estaba involucrada, el basketball se volvía tan divertido? Aomine no se lo explicaba.

Durante el medio tiempo, Satsuki le dio una botella de agua, mientras el miraba de reojo hacia la banca de los contrarios. Daiki no se percató hasta después de unos segundos.

—Entonces no era Kuroko, era ella ¿verdad?—le cuestionó Momoi.

—Ella... ¿Quién?—se hizo el desentendido.

—La chica con pechos enormes—aclaro Imayoshi –Nos dimos cuenta de que traes algo con ella, sabes.

—¡¿Crees que no nos percatamos de que fuiste a molestar a los de Seirin?!—le reclamo Wakamatsu.

Mientras Aomine simplemente chasqueo la lengua y los ignoro.

.

.

Alex estaba que no cabía en sí mismo, pero de la preocupación. El marcador había quedado a veinte puntos de diferencia entre ambos equipos.

_«¡A-veinte-malditos-puntos!» _Se sentía estúpido y decepcionado consigo mismo.

Solo que al voltear a ver a su discípula pelirroja, está ya había sido abordada por el _nigga_ ese. Fue a interceptarlos, abrazando posesivamente de nuevo a Taiga, la que intentaba zafarse de sus brazos. ¡Si el solo había acudido a Japón para que ella no estuviera sola! Pero ahora este "sujeto", se interponía. Aunque, Kagami y él no era realmente hermanos, Alex se sentía con el derecho a proteger a su "hermanita".

—Yo tomaré su lugar—sentencio Alex –Haré lo que quieras, pero déjala en paz—dijo con un siseo molesto –_Please, she's __my__little__sister__._

El de cabello azul oscuro solo alzo la ceja.

Pero Taiga le miraba con furia, hasta sus espesas cejas parecían tocarse debido a su ceño fruncido. Sus manos estaban hechos dos puños, hasta que inhalo y exhalo un par de veces, para después suavizar su expresión. Mejor poso sus manos en sus caderas para después sostenerle la mirada a Aomine.

—Acepto nuestra derrota ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Le dolía hasta el orgullo de decir aquellas palabras. Pero ella era una mujer de palabra, y su equipo había perdido, sus esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes. Los miembros de su equipo además de mantenerse cabizbajos tras la derrota, sentían todo el peso de la culpa. El haber perdido le había acarreado problemas a su manager, y justo cuando Teppei iba a decir algo a Aomine sobre pagar ellos mismos la apuesta, Kuroko intervino.

—No creo que Aomine-kun sea tan cruel como para hacerle algo malo a la chica que le gusta.

—¡¿Eh?!—se escuchó esa expresión dicha por varias bocas a la vez.

—¡Tetsu!

—Pero es cierto—refuto Kuroko con simpleza.

Te todos los presentes, Tesuya Kuroko era el único que conocía a ambos lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba pasando. Y además, de verdad era obvio, al menos para sus ojos, ya que el mismo tuvo que presenciar todas las "pistas" que dejaban ese par. Porque a su raciocinio, no solo Aomine era el interesado, sino también Taiga. El primero al acudir siempre a aquella cancha a entrenar, a la misma hora todos los días, como esperando a que cierta pelirroja apareciera. Y en cuanto a Taiga, últimamente se había interesado en pregúntale cosas de Aomine las cuales no tenían nada que ver con el basketball. Ahora que recordaba, ¿que nadie había notado que Kagami se había puesto un poco de maquillaje ese día?

Ese par de tontos, si no estaban enamorados aun, por lo menos si estaban interesados uno en el otro. Muy, pero muy interesados.

Kuroko suspiro e invito a todos los presentes a dejarles unos momentos a solas.

.

.

Aunque estaban en el pasillo del área de los vestidores, no había nadie alrededor, solo ellos dos. Pero a pesar de eso, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, ambos sonrojados por las palabras de Kuroko dichas unos momentos atrás.

—Entonces... ¿Qué vas a querer que haga? Ya sabes... por la apuesta—pregunto la pelirroja.

¡Rayos!, por lo avergonzado hasta se le había olvidado.

—-¿Harías lo que sea?

Taiga se cubrió los pechos.

—Em... hasta cierto punto... sí.

Al tener esa confirmación, Daiki suspiro y le miro atentamente.

—Cierra los ojos.

En ese momento, Kagami le miro extrañada por la petición, para a continuación cerrar los ojos. Tenía un poco de miedo, después de todo era Aomine, el chico que siempre le hablaba con apodos y le miraba los pechos siempre que se encontraban. Pero también era el chico que le había interesado tanto. Con el que más se había divertido jugando basketball en su vida. Frunció un poco los labios y espero con los ojos cerrados a que algo ocurriera... pero nada pasaba. Hasta que sintió un pequeño toque sobre su cabello.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos—ordeno Daiki.

Al abrir los ojos no noto que nada hubiera cambiado, mirando alrededor. Frente a ella solo estaba el moreno, que le miraba y después, para su sorpresa, sonrió.

—Se te ve bien—le aseguro.

Ella no comprendió hasta que en un acto reflejo se tocó el cabello, y lo sintió. Era un broche para cabello. Mientras se quitaba para observarlo le escuchó decir:

—Es una baratija, por eso no estaba seguro de dártelo. Hace tiempo que lo compre porque me recordó a ti—le confeso.

Ella miraba el pequeño sujetador para cabello, que estaba adornado con la carita de un tigre. Era muy lindo, y sobre todo cuando escuchó que le había recordado a ella, apretó lo labios.

—¡Que injusto!—se cubrió los ojos –Se supone que debería odiarte, acabas de vencer a mi equipo ¡_Dammit_!—maldijo.

En primera instancia no había comprendido a lo que Taiga se refería hasta que ella se precipito a donde él se encontraba de pie y le abrazo. Mientras Aomine parpadeaba un par de veces aun sorprendido, para después rodearla entre sus brazos. No sabía bien si estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque bueno... ella era la manager de un equipo contrario.

—Juega basketball conmigo, de nuevo- Esa petición había sido de Taiga, quien se refugió en el pecho ajeno para no verle el rostro al moreno. –No estaré tranquila hasta ganarte.

—Entonces nunca estarás tranquila—bromeo él.

—¡Pues jugaremos hasta que yo gane!—sentencio la pelirroja

—Entonces tendremos que jugar para siempre porque no podrás ganarme—dijo Aomine seguro de sí.

—Si yo gano el próximo juego, quiero que... me... me des un beso.

Oh maldición, esa no la veía venir. Y a decir verdad... no estaba tan seguro de querer ganar ese partido.

—Oh vamos, y ahora ¿quién es la injusta?

Kagami rio y se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no aceptas?

—No, eso quiere decir que tendré que mejorar el castigo para la próxima vez que te gane.

Taiga le mostró la lengua.

.

.

Y esa fue la historia de un par de tontos del basketball, que arreglaban sus diferencias mediante apuestas en cada uno de sus partidos. A veces eran cosas simples, como llevar a cabo tareas vergonzosas del tipo de pararse en el patio de la escuela con un letrero que dijera: "_Te amo __Aomine_", o vestirse con algún cosplay. Pero aquella vez, en que Aomine retó a Taiga, cuando ambos estaban terminando la universidad, se jugaron la mayor apuesta de todas.

—Si gano... Tendrás que casarte conmigo.

No imparta quien de los dos ganara, porque la exigencia de ambos era la misma.

Taiga había encontrado al chico perfecto para ella.

Y Aomine, había encontrado a su chica perfecta.

.

FIN


End file.
